kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Commande Réaction
Les Commandes Réaction sont un élément du gameplay apparaissant pour la première fois dans Kingdom Hearts II, et réapparaissant dans Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories. En appuyant sur , Sora agira selon le titre de la commande. La plupart des Commandes Réaction sont utilisées lors du combat, mais elles peuvent aussi être utilisées pour commencer des conversations et pour ouvrir des coffres. Certaines Commandes Réaction sont nécessaires pour finir la bataille. Fonctionnement Les commandes réactions sont des actions contextuelles utilisées pour dynamiser le combat. Elles diffèrent selon le cadre (compétences activées, alliés, ennemis affrontés, lieu...) et nécessitent d'appuyer sur pour être déclenchées et permettre au personnage contrôlé d'utiliser des techniques exclusives. Explication On peut scinder les commandes réactions en trois types : *'Commandes réactions alliées :' Elles sont disponibles selon les compétences activées, principalement des coopérations, et font souvent agir les personnages alliés. *'Commandes réactions ennemies :' Elles changent selon les ennemis combattus. Presque chaque Sans-cœur et Simili en possède une, qui permet généralement d'exploiter ses faiblesses ou d'utiliser une de ses particularités contre d'autres ennemis. *'Commandes réactions spéciales :' Elles sont utilisables dans des cas particuliers et ont des effets variables, comme le fait de parler avec un personnage, d'intéragir avec un objet du décors ou d'accéder à un menu. Commandes réactions alliées Parler Sert à parler aux personnages non-jouables. Sora peut parler à ses alliés de temps en temps, lorsqu'ils ne le suivent pas (par exemple, lorsque la Preuve d'Existence à Illusiopolis est encore scellée). Ouvrir Sora ou Roxas se sert de la Keyblade ou du bâton de Struggle pour ouvrir des coffres. Skateboard Utiliser ou descendre du skateboard. Les autres commandes se trouvent ci-dessous : ;On the ground * : Jump (for those playing Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, use ) * : Flip ;Grinding * (near an edge): Grind * (while grinding): Handstand ;In midair * : 360° Spin * : Air Walk * : Air Grab Vous aurez besoin de ces commandes au début de Kingdom Hearts II. NB: The commands for 360° Spin and Air Walk are switched for Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Sauvegarder Accéder à un point de sauvegarde. Haut de la page Commandes réactions ennemies Simili/Organisation XIII Simili génériques Certaines Commandes Réaction sont disponibles lorsque le joueur combatte certains boss et leurs Simili associés, donc elles peuvent être trouvées sous la même catégorie que les boss. *'Infaillible' :Sora prend un Assassin au point de s'exploser et le lance par terre. L'Assassin est détruit, les ennemis proches subissent des dégâts et les autres Assassins sont forcés de sortir de la terre. :Utilisée contre l'Assassin *'Face-à-face' :Sora must select "The End" in the menu bar before time is up to slash through Samurai, but, if you take too long to hit the Reaction Command, YOU will be slashed. (?) :Utilisée contre le Samouraï (ou Roxas dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix) Haut de la page Membres de l'Organisation XIII La liste des Commandes Réaction pour les membres de l'Organisation XIII et des boss Simili se trouve ci-dessous ; notez que certains personnages ne peuvent être combattus que dans ''Final Mix+. * Zexion * Larxene * Lexaeus * Marluxia * Axel * Twilight Thorn * Demyx * Xaldin * Xigbar * Luxord * Saïx * Dragoon Ship * Xemnas Zexion *'Dispel' :When trapped in the lexicon, Sora strikes the lexicon Zexion is hiding in, freeing himself from the illusionary arena inside the book. Causes damage. :Used against: Zexion as Absent Silhouette in the Underworld - Cave of the Dead (Inner Chamber) Top Larxene *'Other Break' :Sora grabs Larxene by the wrist and throws her into the air. Then he grabs her clone, also by the wrist, and spins her around, lifting her up off the floor. He then hurls the the clone at the original as she falls back down, causing them to forcibly merge, stunning Larxene for a short time. :Used against: Larxene as Absent Silhouette in Port Royal - Isla de Muerta: Rock Face Top Lexaeus *'Mega Impact' :Sora jumps back as his "power meter" increases to an amount 100 points more than Lexaeus's (equal if Lexaeus's power is 99999, the maximum), Sora then slides quickly into Lexaeus, slamming him with a massive uppercut, knocking Lexaeus unconscious. :Used Against: Lexaeus as Absent Silhouette in Twilight Town - Sandlot Top Marluxia *'Rob Count' :Sora evades Marluxia's slash and pulls up his scythe with the Keyblade. After gaining control, Sora throws the scythe towards Marluxia, damaging him and earning back thirteen countdown numerals. :Used against: Marluxia as Absent Silhouette in Beast's Castle - Beast's Room *'Air Trample' :Sora jumps over Marluxia's scythe, knocks him into the air and across the arena. This attack deals heavy damage (2 to 4/10 of Marluxia's health, depending on the Keyblade used). This attack does not increase the counter. :Used against: Marluxia as Absent Silhouette in Beast's Castle - Beast's Room Top Axel *'Overtaker' :Roxas/Sora leaps at Axel, repeatedly attacking him with both Keyblades. :Used Against: Axel in the basement of the Simulated Twilight Town and Data Axel *'Clear Light' :Roxas/Sora throws Axel to the ground, forcing him to turn the lava-flooded floor back to normal. :Used Against: Axel in the basement of the Simulated Twilight Town and Data Axel *'Burst Edge' :Roxas throws both his Keyblades at Axel, forcing him out of the wall of flame. :Used against: Axel in the basement of the Simulated Twilight Town Top Twilight Thorn *'Reversal' :Sora (or Roxas) quickly dashes behind the enemy, confusing all Dusks and Creepers in the immediate area for a short time. Can also be used against Twilight Thorn's and Xemnas' thorn attacks. In this case, Sora (or Roxas) will dash around their foe's attacks (in an animation similar to Aerial Dodge), and brings them within attack range of Xemnas or Twilight Thorn. :Used against: Dusk, Creeper, Twilight Thorn, or Xemnas *'Key Counter' :When the Twilight Thorn tries to punch him, Roxas jumps over the Twilight Thorn's hand, and then slashes its face. :Used Against: Twilight Thorn *'Lunarsault' :After being thrown into the air by the Twilight Thorn, Roxas slashes it in the head while coming down. :Used against: Twilight Thorn *'Break Raid' :After tipping Roxas off the pillar, the Twilight Thorn creates a giant orb. Roxas throws the Keyblade into the orb, causing it to explode. :Used against: Twilight Thorn Top Demyx *'Show Stealer' :Show Stealer is available during the second battle against Demyx in Hollow Bastion. The Command appears when Demyx jumps towards Sora and attempts to launch him into the air. If Show Stealer is activated, Sora stands behind Demyx and holds his Keyblade in a guitar-like fashion before hitting Demyx, therefore interrupting his attacks and forcing him away. However, if Sora is in Anti Form when Demyx does this, the Reaction Command is activated automatically, and Anti Form Sora takes a higher amount of damage then he would if the Reaction Command was not used, and Sora was not in a form. :Used against: Demyx *'Wild Dance' :Sora grabs a Water Form and swings it around his head, attacking the other water forms in the area. Also used against Armored Xemnas, where it is called "Water Dance". :Used Against: Demyx's Water Forms Top Xaldin *'Learn' :Sora snatches an attack from either Xaldin or a Dragoon, leaps into the air, and stabs the Keyblade onto the enemy. The charging phase (Stealing the Attack) can be done up to nine times if the normal attack is not used. Magic can still be used freely. :Used Against: Xaldin or Dragoon Top Xigbar *'Break' :Block Xigbar's "Sniper" attack. :Used against: Xigbar *'Warp Snipe' :Sora warps in front of a crossbow bolt and deflects it back at the shooter. Can be used multiple times. :Used Against: Xigbar or Sniper Top Luxord *'Begin Game' :Begins game in which player must time actions so that all commands are "0", or Sora is turned into a card by Gamblers or Luxord. :Used against: Gambler or Luxord *'Stop Dice' :Begins game in which player must time actions so that all commands are "0", or Sora is turned into a dice block by Gamblers or Luxord. :Used against: Gambler or Luxord *'Flip' :Flips cards to reveal other side during the battle with Luxord. :Used against: Luxord Top Saïx *'Berserk' :Sora grabs his opponent's claymore and floats around, picking up additional non-boss enemies. :Used Against: Saïx or Berserker *'Eclipse' :Sora, holding a Berserker or Saïx's claymore, flips backwards and hits the enemy. The combo can be continued for two more attacks. Each attack deals half the normal attack damage. :Used Against: Saïx or Berserker *'Magna Storm' :Sora, after three successive Eclipse attacks, swings the claymore in a tornado slash, hurling it at the enemy and dealing triple damage with each strike. :Used Against: Saïx or Berserker Top Dragoon Ship *'Slicer' :When facing a rising block from the skyscrapers, Sora slices through it with three quick slashes. :Used against: Xemnas and the Dragoon Ship in The World That Never Was *'Skyscraper' :Sora leaps past the skyscraper blocks, slashing them as he passes by while heading towards the Castle when facing Xemnas in The World That Never Was. :Used against: Xemnas and the Dragoon Ship in The World That Never Was *'Escablade' :Used to allow Sora to leap to buildings depending on their distance away. :Used against: Xemnas Dragoon Ship in The World That Never Was *'Stunt Dodge' :Sora makes a high leap and jumps to the other cannon. This Reaction Command is used to escape the attacks of the cannon. If one cannon has already been destroyed, Sora makes a high leap and jumps to the nearby railing to avoid the attacks of the cannon, and jumps back. :Used against: Xemnas and the Dragoon Ship in The World That Never Was *'Riding Shot' :Sora locks onto one of the skyscraper blocks and bats it towards the Nobody Dragoon Ship. :Used against: Xemnas and the Dragoon Ship in The World That Never Was *'Meteor Rain' :Riku executes a 360° slash that breaks the skyscraper block, launching the debris towards the Dragoon Ship, breaking its wing shield. :Used against: Xemnas and the Dragoon Ship in The World That Never Was Top Xemnas *'Facedown' :Sora forcefully breaks the curse Xemnas laid on him, then rushes up the side of the tower while Xemnas jumps down from the top. (The next action command is determined by how far apart Sora and Xemnas are when the player activates it. If nothing is pressed, Xemnas will deal heavy damage to Sora.) :Used against: Xemnas *'Clash' :Sora and Xemnas pass by each other without attacking. :Used against: Xemnas *'Break Through' :Sora strikes Xemnas, doing minor damage. :Used against: Xemnas *'Finish' :When in close contact with Xemnas, Sora blocks and counters Xemnas' attack, slamming him into the tower.(In ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'', successfully activating this Reaction Command will leave Xemnas with 1HP.) :Used against: Xemnas *'Rescue' :Riku leaps up and frees Sora from Xemnas' grip. :Used against: Xemnas *'Defend' :When Xemnas knocks Sora's Keyblade away, Riku grabs it and throws it back. :Used against: Xemnas *'Reflect' :Sora and Riku rapidly deflect the barrage of Ethereal Blades shot by Xemnas. In order to survive the attack, both and (or in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) must be rapidly pressed. :Used against: Xemnas Top ---- Heartless General Heartless Below are all the Reaction Commands available to Sora for all the smaller, more harmless Heartless. The Reaction Commands below are alphabetical by Heartless. *'Rapid Blow' :Sora rushes in and attacks multiple times. :Used Against: Aerial Knocker in Pride Lands *'Air Twister' :Sora grabs an Air Pirate and swings it around. :Used against: Air Pirate *'Rising Sun' :After Sora attacks an Armored Knight, shoulder tackles the enemy up to 5 times, hitting any nearby enemies in his way. :Used against: Armored Knight (after attacking it) *'Bolt Reversal' :Sora reflects the bolt laser of a Bolt Tower by tapping the triangle button repeatedly. :Used against: Bolt Tower Top *'Capsule Prize' :Sora cranks a prize out of a Bulky Vendor. (works with 100-75% enemy HP left) :Used against: Bulky Vendor *'Rare Capsule' :Sora cranks a normal item out of a Bulky Vendor. (works with 74-50% enemy HP left) :Used against: Bulky Vendor *'Limited Capsule' :Sora cranks a rare item out of a Bulky Vendor. (works with 49-25% enemy HP left) :Used against: Bulky Vendor *'Prime Capsule' :Sora cranks out a very rare item out of a Bulky Vendor. (works with 24-1% enemy HP left) :Used against: Bulky Vendor *'Root Ravager' :Sora uproots a Creeper Plant, creating a shockwave that damages surrounding enemies. :Used against: Creeper Plant Top *'Heal Stomp' :Sora stomps a Crescendo, healing the party. (power = Sora's magic x30) :Used against: Crescendo *'Clear Shot' :Sora reflects ice blast back at Fortuneteller. :Used against: Fortuneteller *'Bat Cry' :Sora latches the Keyblade onto one Hook Bat's hook. Sora then spins through midair, hitting airborne enemies with the captured Hook Bat. :Used against: Hook Bat *'Lance Tug' :Sora grabs onto the lance from the Lance Soldier and flies around with the berserk lance, hitting multiple enemies. :Used against: Lance Soldier *'Full Swing' :Sora hits a midair Large Body or Fat Bandit with a powerful attack. This is activated when a Large Body or Fat Bandit attempt to use Body Slam. :Used against: Large Body or Fat Bandit Top *'Guard' :Blocks Large Body's toboggan attack. :Used against: Large Body *'Kickback' :After Guard, hits Large Body 6 times. :Used against: Large Body *'Rodeo' :Ride on Living Bone's back, causing shock waves. :Used against: Living Bone *'Grand Cross' :After Rodeo, flip Living Bone and ram it into the ground, headfirst, smashing its head. :Used against: Living Bone *'Quick Blade' :Dash and attack Magnum Loader quickly. :Used against: Magnum Loader Top *'Dodge Roll' :Roll out of harm's way before Minute Bomb self-destructs. :Used against: Minute Bomb *'Bump' :Knock Morning Star (Heartless) into the air. :Used against: Morning Star (Heartless) *'Meteor Strike' :After Bump, slam Morning Star (Heartless) into the ground repeatedly until it dies. :Used against: Morning Star (Heartless) *'Wind Dance' :Leap into the air and attack Neoshadow. :Used against: Neoshadow *'Speed Trap' :Gather in Rapid Thrusters. :Used against: Rapid Thruster Top *'Aero Blade' :After Speed Trap, spin like a propeller in the air, damaging nearby enemies. :Used against: Rapid Thruster *'Dispel (Shaman)' :Sora can only use this in the Pride Lands. The Command appears when a series of blue flames attack and encircle Sora, and Dispel allows Sora to use them against his enemies. :Used against: Shaman *'Shift Shot' :Grab and toss Silver Rock while it's in a ball of light. :Used against: Silver Rock (Cannot be used in the Pride Lands) *'Cyclone' :Aerial diving attack against Soldier. :Used against: Soldier *'Snag' :Sora jumps up and grabs a Surveillance Robot from behind. :Used against: Surveillance Robot Top *'Sparkle Ray' :Sora spins in a circle as the Surveillance Robot fires its laser, effectively destroying or severely injuring all surrounding enemies. :Used against: Surveillance Robot *'Tornado Ride' :Ride a Tornado Step, using the Analog Stick to spin around and damage enemies. :Used against: Tornado Step *'Backshuffle' :Sora leaps backward repeatedly to dodge Undead Pirate A's axe slashes. :Used against: Undead Pirate A *'High Counter' :After Backshuffle, Sora counterattacks Undead Pirate A. :Used against: Undead Pirate A *'Return Fire' :Sora blocks crossbow bolts back at Undead Pirate C. :Used against: Undead Pirate C Top ---- Heartless Sub-Bosses *'Release' - Thresholder/Shadow Stalker :Sora automatically defeats Gargoyle Warrior or Gargoyle Knight. Also used against Thresholder to draw out the real target, Possessor, and against Shadow Stalker to drive it out of the columns and chandelier. :Used against: Gargoyle Warrior, Gargoyle Knight, Thresholder, or Shadow Stalker *'Firagun and Blizzagun' - Blizzard Lord/Volcanic Lord :Sora either stabs his Keyblade into the Volcanic Lord or grabs the nose of the Blizzard Lord, and throws him into Volcanic Lord :Used Against: Blizzard Lord or Volcanic Lord *'Inside Combo' - Prison Keeper :When Prison Keeper is about to "swallow" Lock, Shock, or Barrel, leap inside to attack. :Used against: Prison Keeper *'Call' - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed :Call Pumbaa away from Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, causing the hyenas to collide. :Used against: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed *'Freeze' - Hostile Program :With Cluster Bar full, halt Hostile Program's movements. :Used against: Hostile Program *'Capture' - Lock, Shock and Barrel :After depleting Lock, Shock, or Barrel's HP, knock a toy box at them to capture them. :Used against: Lock, Shock, or Barrel Top ---- Heartless and Non-Heartless Major Bosses These are Bosses you'll encounter through the story that are being controlled by Organization XIII or Pete to become Heartless, or are generally Heartless on their own. * Shan-Yu * Beast * Dark Thorn * Cerberus * Pete * Hydra * Captain Barbossa * Oogie Boogie * Scar * Grim Reaper * Hades * Jafar * The Experiment * Groundshaker * Sark * Master Control Program * Sephiroth Shan-Yu *'Press' :Lock swords with Shan-Yu, tap repeatedly. :Used against: Shan-Yu *'Takedown' :After "Press", Sora pushes Shan-Yu away as Mulan deals some damage. :Used against: Shan-Yu Top Beast *'Wake Up!' :Cogsworth stuns Beast with bell. :Used against: Beast *'Charge' :When Beast's HP gets low, repeatedly tap to fill gauge. :Used against: Beast *'Get Up!' :If Charge is successful, wakes up Beast, finishing the battle. :Used against: Beast Top Dark Thorn *'Step Vault' :Use Dark Thorn's back to leap onto chandelier. :Used against: Dark Thorn *'Catch' :Drop chandelier onto Dark Thorn after Step Vault. :Used against: Dark Thorn *'Pendulum Round' :After Catch, swing chandelier around, hurling Dark Thorn away. :Used against: Dark Thorn *'Slingshot' :After Dark Thorn throws Sora towards a pillar, Sora uses the momentum to grab the pillar and launch himself back at the Dark Thorn. :Used against: Dark Thorn Top Cerberus *'Evade' :Avoids Cerberus's "Trap" attack. :Used against: Cerberus *'Jump!' :After Evade, leap high into the air. :Used against: Cerberus *'Dog Paddle' :After Jump!, slams down, stunning Cerberus. :Used against: Cerberus Top Pete *'Pinball' :When Pete activates his shield, swing Keyblade at him, knocking him across the room, breaking his shield. (Requires Hercules) :Used against: Pete *'About-Face' :When Pete (Timeless River) runs crazy, turn him around with the Keyblade. :Used against: Pete (Timeless River) *'Air Slash' :When fighting Pete in the Timeless River, when the Building Site scaffolding becomes unstable, makes Sora swing Keyblade like a propeller. :Used against: Pete Top Hydra *'Phil One-Two' :Makes Phil toss an urn into the air while Sora is on Hydra's back. :Used against: Hydra *'Urninator' :Slam urn onto Hydra's back, stunning heads. :Used against: Hydra *'Pegasus Run' :Fly on Pegasus' back past Hydra's many heads. :Used against: Hydra *'Attack' :After Pegasus Run, while on Pegasus, slash at Hydra heads. :Used against: Hydra *'Vanquish' :Slashes off a Hydra head, once its HP has been depleted. :Used against: Hydra Top Captain Barbossa *'Twin Counter' :After Barbossa attacks Jack Sparrow, help Jack get back to his senses. :Used against: Captain Barbossa *'Sonic Dive' :After Twin Counter, attack Barbossa. :Used against: Captain Barbossa *'Land' :Step on Barbossa's sword. :Used against: Captain Barbossa *'Reverse Blade' :After Land, attack Captain Barbossa. :Used against: Captain Barbossa Top Oogie Boogie *'Fore!' :Swing the Keyblade golfer-style to knock presents up onto Oogie Boogie's platform to shatter the glass floor. :Used against: Oogie Boogie Top Scar *'Counter' :When Scar pounces on Sora, hurls him away. :Used against: Scar Top Grim Reaper *'Hinder' :Stop Grim Reaper from collecting medallions. :Used against: Grim Reaper *'Loot Launch' :After Hinder, launch Grim Reaper skyward to collect medallions. :Used against: Grim Reaper *'Return' :Return cursed medallions to chest during 2nd Grim Reaper battle. :Used against: Grim Reaper (2nd time) Top Hades *'Aura Shot' :Shoot one of Hercules's aura orbs at Hades, knocking him out of berserk mode. :Used against: Hades Top Jafar *'Roll Up' :Grab Jafar's genie-tail and wrap him up. :Used against: Jafar *'Spin Burst' :After Roll Up, spin Jafar around and around, dazing him. :Used against: Jafar Top The Experiment *'Kickspring' :Hurl The Experiment's body into other parts. :Used against: The Experiment Top Groundshaker *'Jump' :Leap onto Groundshaker's back. :Used against: Groundshaker *'Fend' :Deflect Groundshaker's giant foot from stomping Sora. :Used against: Groundshaker Top Sark *'High Climb' :Climb up the wall Sark summons. :Used against: Sark *'Needle Dive' :After High Climb, leaps from atop the wall, Keyblade-first straight into Sark's forehead, knocking him out. :Used against: Sark *'Zone Guard' :Block Sark's disc attack. :Used against: Sark *'Disc Strike' :After Zone Guard, send disc back at Sark. :Used against: Sark Top Master Control Program *'Erase' :Begins beam attack on MCP. (Requires Tron) :Used against: Master Control Program *'Charge' :Repeatedly tap to erase MCP's data, damaging it gradually. :Used against: Master Control Program Top Sephiroth *'Block' :Sora blocks all of Sephiroth's rapid sword slices in one go (only applies to Sephiroth's Flash combo). :Used against: Sephiroth Top Special These Reaction Commands are unique for combat, going from "Limits" with that world's heroes or abilities triggered in combat. Limits *'Faith' :Sora's and Queen Minne's Limit for Disney Castle, it deals damage to all nearby Heartless. :Used against: All Heartless in Disney Castle. Top Drive Forms These are special abilities that can be unlocked for Sora to enable a Reaction Command to "Auto-Drive" when he is at a critical low health level. *'Valor' :Allows Sora to change to Valor Form when health is low and 3 Drive Gauges are available. (Requires "Auto Valor" to be Equipped) *'Wisdom' :Allows Sora to change to Wisdom Form when health is low and 3 Drive Gauges are available. (Requires "Auto Wisdom" to be Equipped) *'Master' :Allows Sora to change to Master Form when health is low and 4 Drive Gauges are available. (Requires "Auto Master" to be Equipped) *'Final' :Allows Sora to change to Final Form when health is low and 5 Drive Gauges are available. (Requires "Auto Final" to be Equipped) *'Limit' (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix only) :Allows Sora to change to Limit Form when health is low and 4 Drive Gauges are available. (Requires "Auto Limit" to be Equipped) Haut de la page en:Reaction Command Catégorie:Compétences